In a Heartbeat
by whitelilies
Summary: In a lifetime, some choices are made for a better life, even if it means sacrificing something dire. She took the offer but with a closed heart. Is everyone meant to be happy or just a chosen few?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis of any of its characters.

* * *

'_I have noticed your frequent visits, Sakuno. Who are you seeing this often? The name Echizen Ryoma better not leave your lips.'_

Sakuno silently scoffed at the memory. Her father, Ryuzaki Mayuri, was getting too strict with rules. She was almost twenty-three and he still attempted to overrule her decisions.

But it wasn't as though Sakuno was out of control or anything of the sort. The young woman did what was needed of her. After finishing her degree in International Affairs at Tokyo University, she immediately began work at her father's company. She was his secretary and now it was obvious working directly under him was the wrong choice.

Mayuri would watch her closely. He knew about her affairs with Echizen Ryoma, the fallen tennis player and disapproved. It was as though he was disapproving love, a concept he probably didn't comprehend.

Sakuno stopped walking and sighed at the restrains her lifestyle required; she had to constantly watch her behaviour otherwise rumours started by other families would ruin hers. It was frustrating.

Ryoma was her escape from her regular life – he wasn't financially stable but he didn't care. To him, living life to its full potential was important; a philosophy which became much more apparent after the death of his cousin and father two years ago.

Suddenly she lost her vision and felt a light pressure against her eyes. Smiling, she placed her hands over another pair of hands and lowered them then turned to find a smirking Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun!"

They hugged. It wasn't their first but each one was different. This one lasted longer than usual which caused slight tension in Sakuno's mind.

"Is everything alright?"

He nodded and they released one another. Holding hands, they walked around the public park she had unknowingly stumbled into. The date was normal – they held hands and conversed about life in general. Well, mostly Ryoma talked and she listened. Sakuno always loved hearing what he had to say. At one point in time, it was the opposite.

"I want you to meet my mother."

She suddenly stopped walking to think about what he just said. They had been dating for almost ten months and they was the happiest months of her life. But it was known without a doubt to her that Ryuzaki Mayuri would not approve of this relationship.

So she never spoke about her family willingly. The topic would be awkward whenever brought up by accident or if Ryoma prodded. It was a fact that their economic statuses were completely different. His career path had taken a huge decline after the death of his family members while her father's business saw nothing but success.

So now, when he wanted her to meet his mother, Sakuno felt very happy but a tinge of anxiety troubled her. If she met his mother now, that must mean this relationship was taking a serious turn. What should she think of that?

"Yo! Sakuno!"

"A…ah, sorry, Ryoma-kun, I wasn't sure what to think…"

"I could see that. Don't think right now. Let's enjoy ourselves."

And so the afternoon was a wonderful break away from the world of the upper class. Eventually, Ryoma led her into the lower socioeconomic area of the city, the place where the Echizen family had to relocate to after the incident. It was a shame they had to live in this.

Once Sakuno offered a good sum of money for his mother to live in better conditions and that was the first and only time Ryoma had shown his anger. His pride was intact, a part of his personality that couldn't be removed.

He suddenly stopped at a weathered building and walked in, pulling her along. The once polished wooden steps now looked as though they would break if anymore weight was placed on it. The wallpaper was coming off and there were spiders and webs in almost every corner.

Ryoma didn't want to bring her here, knowing the standard of living she was accustomed to but Rinko really wanted to see this girl he was always talking about.

The two finally reached the top after awhile. There was only an awkward silence between the two; Sakuno wanted to prove that she could handle this environment. Her thoughts went immediately to the hygiene of the building but again, she kept silent.

He suddenly stopped again and she bumped into him, not expecting him to stop.

"Mou…" Ryoma looked over his shoulder, "Are you alright?" Sakuno rubbed her nose with her free hand and nodded. Ryoma grinned.

He turned to his left and opened a blue door, which had seen better days. "…Mom? Look who's here."

Sakuno was surprised by the inside of the apartment. The walls were painted a navy blue and the room was very neat. Nothing looked out of place, not a scrap of paper nor could a single ball of dust be seen. However, the objects inside looked worn as if gone through much abuse.

Ryoma led her to a room just to the right of the entrance. In a battered rocking chair sat an old woman, reading a book. Sakuno knew Rinko was only fifty, but she aged incredibly in the last few years and her appearance had her look sixty-five. It was surprising what hard work and negligence could do to a person.

Sakuno kept her thoughts to herself.

The woman lifted her eyes towards them and Sakuno could see a hint of sadness in those aged eyes. But the lines on her face disappeared when she saw who came in behind her son.

Ryoma had never seen his mother so happy. The last time she looked like that was when he graduated from high school with a career in hand. He gently pulled Sakuno next to him before pushing her lightly towards Rinko.

Sakuno felt a little nervous. This woman was smiling so much…just after seeing her. She felt a little odd; her own father was never _that_ happy to see her.

"Hello, Echizen-san. I am Ryuzaki Sakuno, pleased to make your acquaintance." By now, she was kneeling and looked up a bit to the older women's eyes.

"Ara…so this is the girl my son is crazy for…" She looked her up and down, "Please, do call me mom, it feels nicer than Echizen-san…" The melancholy briefly returned then quickly disappeared. Rinko smiled at her and cupped Sakuno's chin in her hands.

Sakuno placed her hands on Rinko's lap. The long, white dress the lady wore didn't have a speck of dirt on it. The cleanliness surprised Sakuno, reminding her she needed to stop being so quick to judge.

"Of course…mom." It felt a little out of place calling her that. For an image of Sakuno's own mother popped into her head. Sora was the same age as Rinko, but she was well dressed and looked more like forty. Rinko then turned her gaze to Ryoma, who was leaning against the wall, arms folded. He was finally happy, and that's what mattered most to her.

"Ryoma…why don't you drop Sakuno home now? It's getting dark, her parents must be worried." He nodded and looked at Sakuno, "Let's go, Sakuno."

She nodded, not saying her parents would assume she's with the driver if she came home late. Bidding a final farewell to Rinko, Ryoma lead her out. For a reason the young woman didn't understand, a heavy feeling settled inside her chest.

"Sakuno…you won't make it back alone, you'll probably get lost."

"Trust me Ryoma! I'll be fine."

The young male shook his head, "No." They were at the park ten minutes away from her mansion. There were a few turns here and there but Sakuno knew her way around. She grew up and played around here after all.

His overprotective tendency sometimes caused hostility between them. It sometimes led to an argument about trust. Turning her cinnamon eyes to him, Sakuno asked him, "Ryoma…do you trust me?"

It was a thought which bothered her for some time and she regretted questioning it out loud for all to hear. She knew she wasn't going to receive an answer she was searching for. Instead of responding, he hugged her – his way of avoiding the topic.

Sakuno could feel her heart break a little on the inside, 'Isn't trust part of a relationship?' She wondered.

As they walked to the mansion, Ryoma held her hand tight, as an owner would when walking their untrained dog. Sakuno hated this atmosphere. When they finally reached the area, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and hastily left.

She sighed and turned around to enter the black steel gates.

In the midst of removing her shoes, Sakuno was bombarded by her mother. The normally elegant woman was happier than usual, rushing her only daughter to sit on the nearest couch.

"Sakuno! You're finally home! I have wonderful news for you."

Ryuzaki Sora was wearing her best blue suit, an outfit worn to entertain their most important clients or business partners in the privacy of their home. When outside, greeting the world as Ryuzaki Sora, the woman was feminine through and through. Perhaps it was Sora's way of having these men take her much more seriously.

"We weren't due for guests this evening, mother. I would have stayed home to greet them if I had known."

"Oh you silly girl, these guests came especially to meet your father."

"Were they father's business partners?" Sora nodded.

"…Why are you so excited mother?" Sora had become restless, her smile widening to their limits.

The maid appeared and poured tea for both of them. Sakuno indicated for two teaspoons of sugar and waited while Sora took her first sip after being handed the tea.

"Yoshida-san came to visit this evening and my goodness, it was such a lovely surprise! We haven't seen the family since her poor husband passed away and you will never guess what she had to say."

"Which is why we're sitting down, mother."

If memory served her right, Yoshida-san was one of her father's business partners she last saw when thirteen. The Ryuzaki family had attended the funeral of her late husband then. There were also three children present – two sons and a daughter, whose names completely slipped her mind.

"Well, she came with a proposal. She said she wanted join our families in matrimony – she wants you to marry her eldest! Isn't that wonderful? And father agreed! You're getting married, Sakuno!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

"The fifth of May is the decided date of the ceremony. This allows you four months to adjust to the idea. I have no doubt in my heart that he will be a wonderful husband."

Sakuno had rushed to Mayuri's study once she heard the terrible news. He listened to her defamatory claims and words before replying in a calm manner why this marriage was necessary.

It was an event that was known to happen since Sakuno was fourteen. They had spoken of an arranged marriage and at the time, Sakuno had no protests for she understood the reasons for it – the Ryuzaki empire had to flourish and marriage was simply one method to achieve the end goals.

Although it was a marriage of politics and business, he had searched Japan for a man who would suit his needs and still be a good husband to his only daughter. Yoshida's son was the perfect man for the job.

Mayuri stood from his chair and walked towards here, placing his hands firmly on her shoulder.

"Sakuno, I want you to be happy and I'm sure he will do just that. He has a good income and all of your needs can be taken care of. His personality is compatible with yours. Also, it's also time to get married." He said in a soothing voice. "Your education has been completed for some time now and we originally wanted to do this sooner."

The Italian suit he ordered the other day looked dashing on him but it also gave an unapproachable impression. Especially with his hard set face and graying hair.

"B-but father, I don't _love_ him! I haven't even seen him since I was thirteen!" Mayru detected fear in her voice. He was positive the arrangement would work out…his marriage did.

"Sakuno…at least you have seen him once, but I never saw your mother in my life before we were to marry and currently, we are truly happy."

He spoke with honesty. It was tradition for the elders of the house to choose the future daughter-n-law. Mayuri was never blessed with a chance to see Sora until the time he leaned down to kiss her. Then five years later, a baby girl was born, marking their unison.

"Sakuno, look at me." She slowly turned her gaze up. "I'm happy with you two, am I not?" She nodded, "Then you will be happy with him, you will learn to love him. Please, just give it time." He could see tears welling up in her eyes. There was a slight pain in his chest which he ignored.

"No, I won't. I love Ryoma." Her voice was barely a whisper. Mayuri frowned.

"I prohibited you from seeing him again." His tone was low but dangerous, disappointed at his daughter's rebellion. She never went against his wishes during the time they lived together.

At one point in time, she was the perfect daughter, obedient, polite. Then slowly, she started to change and eventually, her rebellious outburst led her to date Echizen Ryoma, the fallen Prince.

"I'm sorry father…but I really love him." The tears fell. He slowly pulled her into a hug after watching for a few moments and carefully thought before answering.

"Do you truly love him? Would you go through thick and thin with him? Would he for you?" She nodded, clutching his blazer tighter and tighter. He sighed, knowing too well what would happen in the next few days.

"Alright then. I want you to bring him here the day after tomorrow to meet me." Sakuno's tears dried instantly, indicating she was listening intently.

"If he impresses me, then I'll give you a wonderful wedding…but if he screws up once, just once, then you'll marry the man I want you to. Agreed?" Sakuno pushed off of her father's chest with a smile.

"Promise me Sakuno."

"I promise and I love you."

"I love you too darling. Now I need to finish off some work." Sakuno nodded, comprending it was time to leave. Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked Mayuri on the cheek and ran off.

He watched as his only child happily leave and sighed. His mother had told never to sigh because a moment of never returning happiness was lost. He couldn't help it. Sakuno was about to have her heart broken into more pieces than anyone would think possible.

Echizen was a prideful bastard.

* * *

Sakuno fidgeted in her seat. She wore a pale pink sundress and tied her long hair in a neat bun. She would've worn something _much_ nicer but she didn't want Ryoma to feel any hostility in any way.

Currently, two Ryuzaki members sat in the living room devoid of maids, waiting for their guest…who, as usual, was late.

"Sakuno." The young woman hesitantly raised her eyes to meet Mayru's brown ones. "Did you tell him to be here at three o'clock sharp?" Sakuno nodded and bit her lip. The older man valued punctuality.

She closed her eyes and thought of the Sunday afternoon when they talked.

"_Ryoma! Please take this seriously! I'm going to get _married_ to someone else if you don't take this seriously!"_

_"Mada mada dane, Sakuno."_

"_WHAT? What is that supposed to mean?" The only response she got was a smirk. He stood up to leave,_

_"Mom's sick. I need to go and take care of her. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Please don't be late!" She called out as he left the café._

She twisted her hands in her lap, 'I told him to take this seriously! Ryoma, you idiot…'

"Sakuno. My patience is wearing thin." Indeed, he looked very angry.

"Father, please just give him ten more minutes! I'm sure that he's outside the gates…"

Mayuri sighed. "Fine."

Sakuno's guess was nearly accurate, seeing as how the door bell rang five minutes later. She quickly rose to answer it. Her excited form made Mayuri grin for a second before the hard set face came into play.

Her enthusiasm disappeared when she opened the door, removing the barrier separating her and Ryoma. The man standing in front of her wore a t-shirt with faded words and small holes in various places. He didn't even bother to wear dark pants or jeans, instead, he wore sweatpants.

This was not good.

* * *

Ryoma watched the eldest Ryuzaki with a smirk etched to his face.

"Sakuno said you wanted to meet me. She also said to wear good clothes and shoes, tame my hair and not to talk how I usually do. But why should I do that?"

Ryoma rested his elbows on his knees. "This is what I am. I'm poor. I live in a bad area with my mother and my job pays just enough to support me and my mother."

He leaned back in the single seat couch and crossed his arms. "I'm going to marry Sakuno, _sir._"

Sakuno stared at him, mouth open and evident with shock. Mayuri narrowed his eyes with disapproval. The boy had the nerve to enter his household with horrible attire, speak casually with an elder and then he declares his marriage to Sakuno?

"What makes you think that I will let my daughter get married to you, Echizen-san?"

Sakuno apprehended the outcome of the conversation. Why didn't he take her seriously?! Was it so hard? She could feel tears in the corner of her eyes.

"She loves me."

"…And you?"

"Obviously." Ryoma kept his smirk as he locked on to Ryuzaki's brown eyes.

"Echizen-san. I am going to ask you to leave now. My daughter is unattainable for men such as you." His tone was firm and Sakuno knew her fate, despising the way her father spoke of her as an object.

The tears fell once again and she ran upstairs to her room.

Ryoma's smirk disappeared and he watched her leave. "She deserves the best, not scum. You do not have money, how do you expect her to be happy?" Ryoma shifted his amber eyes to the old man.

"You don't need money to be happy."

"You need money to support yourself and your family. Leave!" Mayuri snapped his fingers and two male servants gathered around Echizen.

Ryoma stood and stared at him, refusing to be intimidated, thn he left the Ryuzaki property. What did that man think of himself?

Mayuri dismissed the two and sat back in his seat, thinking of the damage control needed. That conversation didn't even last five minutes and Sakuno was a mess upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**DIslcaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

* * *

Mayuri walked up the spiralling, polished steps which led to each of the upper floors. Reaching the top, he stopped at a door to his right. Every maid, who were on their way downstairs, bowed before proceeding although he wasn't able to see them. His back was turned to them.

He knocked twice and received no reply. "Sakuno, I'm coming in."

He opened the door and found his daughter crying into the lavender bed sheets. She looked so helpless, like she did when she was five and learned that the friends she had were always going to be a certain type of personality.

Mayuri walked over to her bed and perched on the side then patted her shoulder, calming her from her tears. She pulled away from him.

"Sakuno…I want you to listen to me." After hesitating for a few moments, he spoke.

"I kept my end of the deal and now it's time you upheld yours. You have finally seen the arrogance that I've been well aware of these past few years. It's time to prepare yourself to marry-"

"Is money all you think about father? That's why you want me to marry him…it would be good for business…right?"

He sighed. Yes, it was for business, the largest reason for this decision was because he wanted to merge the two companies together. But did that mean for the sake of his ambition, he was going to give his daughter to just anyone?

No, it did not. Unfortunately, she was not going to see it that way.

"You should know by now, I want you to live a good life but are you truly willing to go through with this marriage now? Answer me honestly." Mayuri placed a hand on her shoulder. "If not, then I'll postpone it until you are."

It took awhile but she eventually nodded. He waited and waited for her to say something else but the moment never came. He ran his hand through her loose hair before leaving her to cry the last of her tears.

* * *

**Four months later…**

Sakuno looked at herself in the long mirror. Who she saw staring back at her was a whole new person…someone she hadn't been before: a bride.

Her father bought her a simple dress, knowing she wasn't fond of complicated pieces. It was a strapless and sleeveless white dress. It clung on to her until mid-thigh, where it then flared. There was a chapel train and the veil and tiara completed the outfit. She also wore a pearl necklace and earrings with a hint of blue in them.

Sakuno considered wearing the gloves her mom lent her. She tried them on and they were lovely, stopping just at her elbows.

How fast the time went. It seemed like yesterday that the disastrous day happened. It was also the last time she ever saw Ryoma…it was better this way…had she still be seeing him, saying good-bye would have been so much more difficult. She sighed and looked out the sliding door.

The parking lot was devoid of people, meaning it would be starting soon…

She walked to the opposite side of the room to the door.

_'They'll be coming to get me…'_ She placed her gloved hand on the oak door, tracing the dull pattern. _'I'm going to miss everyone…_'

Sakuno's heart broke a little more when she was told they would be leaving Kyoto after the marriage. She would be going to his house, which was in Oita, to live with his mother, sister, and brother. Sakuno remembered him telling her they were his step-family. His father married a second time and passed away after his sister was born.

The sudden knock at the door scared her half to death. Quickly regaining her posture, she asked who it was.

"It's me." Even with four months of separation, Sakuno would recognize that voice anywhere. She unlocked and opened the door quickly to find Ryoma standing in the doorway.

He pushed himself in and locked the door. She watched as his amber eyes turned from frustration to awe when he saw her.

"Sakuno…you look even more beautiful than you usually do." He walked up to her and caressed her cheek. Sakuno blushed and looked away from his eyes and to his chest.

"T-thank you…Ryoma-san." She blinked, he was wearing a black tuxedo and his trademark cap was gone. "Ryoma-san…"

He frowned, "What's with the 'san'?"

"…I'm getting married Ryoma…to a different man. I don't deserve to call you 'Ryoma-kun' anymore; our friendship ends here." She felt his grip on her cheek tighten.

"Let's go from here before that can ever happen. We can elope." Sakuno felt his thumb rubbing her cheek and she frowned.

"You say that as though it's the easiest thing in the world. It's not. I've given a promise to my father that I would marry who he wanted and that man has come all the way from Oita for me specifically. I cannot leave him here and go off with you. I have responsibilities to take care of, a concept you are clearly ignorant of." Sakuno was surprised by the firmness in her voice.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed and he pushed her against the nearest wall. He pinned her wrists above her head and slid his free hand around her back. He was too close for comfort.

"Sakuno, do you love me or some guy you haven't seen in what, ten years?" Her heart beat so loudly and so rapidly, she was sure he could hear it…he was so close.

She was confident her silence gave him the answer he was looking for.

"You belong to me…and only me. Run away with me…we'll be happy." His lips ghosted around her ear. She gasped, shivered and tried to pull away but only met with failure. Those memories she tried to forget returned – those nights they spent together…

"R-Ryoma-kun! Please…_stop_ it!" Ryoma opened his eyes and made direct contact with her.

"I'm going to marry him…he's perfect." She knew the words she was about to say would hurt them both more than that day four months ago. "He has a good reputation, money, a successful business…and I know he'll keep me happy. Father did say that one needs money to support a family and…I agree with him. I want children…It's my choice Ryoma…I _will_ marry him." She saw his eyes narrow again.

A knock on the door was heard. "Sakuno? Are you ready? It's time to go now." Her eyes widened and she looked from the door to Ryoma.

"Please…leave." It took all of her will power to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill. Why was it, even after four months, her eyes would refuse to dry?

She tried to stifle her scream of pain when he tightened the hold on her and banged her against the wall. "Sakuno! What's wrong? Open the door!"

Ryoma let go of her wrists and quickly flipped her over his shoulder. Sakuno, who was not prepared for the action, let out yell and tried to keep her veil and tiara from falling. "Sakuno! Open this door now!"

"Ryoma! Put me down this instant!"

"No." Her ears picked up a grunt from outside the door and guessed her father was about to knock the door down. As he opened the sliding door, the door broke down. Two men, whom she recognized as security guards, entered through doorway.

Ryoma tried to make a run for it but the guard caught him. The other pried Sakuno gently from him. "Hey! Let go!" As Ryoma struggled, Mayuri rushed in with two other guards and they tackled him.

Sakuno started to tremble slightly, "Saku…it's ok now. Let's go." But Sakuno didn't want to leave him…he looked like he was in pain. Mayuri took her arm and dragged her away, picking up the mixed bouquet of iris' and orchids on the way out.

"Sakuno! You want a man with a reputation, money and a business right? I'll get those things! Just wait for me! Sakuno!" Before he could make another sound, one of the guards knocked him out.

"It's too late…" She whispered.

* * *

The entire ceremony had been a blur to her and she _just_ remembered to say,

"I do." Her mind still lingered with the thoughts of the earlier afternoon._ 'Ryoma…I'm sorry.'_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Those lines caught her attention. She felt exposed to the many people as soon as her veil had been pushed back. She was finally able to take a good look at the man she had last seen years ago. Her eyes widened slightly when his lips met hers and his arms slid around her waist.

_'This is for you…father.'_ She slid her arms around his neck to complete the perfect, empty kiss.

As the guests applauded and the news reporters took pictures, Sakuno let a single tear drop down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own prince of tennis or any of its characters

**A/N**:

For everyone, thank you all for keeping up with this fiction!

* * *

Sakuno pressed her pale hand against the cold glass window. She couldn't feel her backside anymore, considering she had been sitting on the white window seat for the past half an hour.

They had arrived in Oita two hours ago. Her husband had received a call an hour after they had stepped inside. He settled her in properly before leaving to see whoever it was on the phone.

She let her forehead join her hand on leaning against the glass. Sakuno was on her own in the mansion for the past hour, so she had explored her new habitat. Surprisingly, all the items used to decorate were local. No foreign furniture, like she had at Kyoto.

They weren't always rich, she knew, but his father had worked extra hard to get him where her husband stood today. The one thing which peaked her interest was his personality. He hadn't changed in the last thirteen years.

His feelings were still kept to himself but he let an emotion or two slip out occasionally. He still had that elegant and graceful air about him she admired when she was younger.

Sakuno let out a sigh. She was really twitchy. Usually, taking a look at some sort of scenery would calm the girl whenever she was nervous. But seeing as how it was nearing twelve, it had become dark to see outside. Faking a happy face and smile was too tiresome, especially throughout the reception.

She sighed, forgetting her father disapproved of it, and all of a sudden, everything felt right again. The feeling changed when a larger hand covered hers.

Gasping quietly, Sakuno turned her head so the side of her head touched the glass. She came face to face with a bare and muscled chest. Since Sakuno was accustomed to see him with shirt on, she blushed madly.

"Sakuno."

She looked at the tall male from the corner of her eyes.

"I haven't said that name since the last time we met." His gaze was fixed on the dark night outside. She felt her face cool and then shifted her weight against the window. Sakuno wasn't expecting his fingers to intertwine with hers. Now she didn't know what to do.

She didn't know if she should make room for him on the seat or let him stand. "Umm…w-would you like to sit…?"

His gaze lowered down to meet her tinted face. He shook his head and looked back outside. "I'm…glad you agreed to this marriage without any trouble…when your father came up with the idea…I don't know how to explain it…" Ignoring what he said, she stared at him, immersed in her own thoughts.

Should she tell him about Ryoma? _Should _he know about Ryoma?

"Uhh…T-Tezuka…I mean…Kunimitsu…" she trailed off, lowering her eyes as she did. Calling him Tezuka would be too weird. She was now Tezuka Sakuno.

Sakuno felt the heat radiating from his body, making her extremely uncomfortable. His fingers had started to entwine with her other set of fingers very, very slowly. It tempted for her to ask him to hurry up although, saying so would've led to unwanted situations.

It was so warm compared to before; Sakuno wanted to close her eyes…so she did. But as soon as she did, they jerked open again when she felt a hand at her waist. Her face started to redden until it was as red as a stop sign. He was saying things…but her attention was not on his words.

All of a sudden, his voice stopped. That really didn't surprise her much because he never really was much of a talker. She felt slight pressure on her back and Sakuno realized that he was pushing her towards the window. Taking a glance at her right, she saw that he propped up a knee on the window seat.

"Sakuno…what's your answer?"

Russet eyes widened when her ears felt lips grazing upon it. They closed,

_'Too close! He's too close!'_

Before he could invade her personal space anymore, Sakuno slid downwards and out of his grasp. She landed with her legs folded underneath her and arms on the seat.

"U-umm…I-I'm re-ally t-tired…so…umm…i-if you d-don't mind…" She said the last word very quietly and trailed off.

Taking a quick glance upwards, Sakuno observed the tiny cringle in his forehead and his hand pressed against the window. He returned his gaze to the window and nodded. After righting his stance, Tezuka backed up a few steps. He offered her his hand, signaling she should take it, and she thought that no harm would come..

As soon as she took it, Tezuka pulled her against his chest. Sakuno's hands were on his firm muscles and again her face changed colours again. His hands slid down underneath her knees and back before lifting her. The end of her white nightgown fell downwards. In another smooth movement, Sakuno was being carried to 'their' bed.

The sheets felt soft under her skin as he set her down. He lay down on his back and took off his glasses. He rolled over and shyly encircled her waist with his arm and pulled her closer.

Sakuno, again, was far from comfortable. Her wrists were positioned at the sides of her face as though someone had pinned her down. She pulled away from his grasp and didn't dare to look at him. Turning over, she hoped the night would end soon.

* * *

Sakuno awoke later than her usual time at seven.

She looked to her side and found her husband missing. Events from the previous night came into the light in her head. Hugging her knees, she comforted herself by thinking he probably didn't notice her pulling away from him.

She was lucky that she didn't fall in her haste as she climbed off the bed and out of the room. Sakuno ran down the stairs and straight ahead to the kitchen, pushing the double glass doors open.

Tezuka was sitting at the empty table with a newspaper flat on the table. When he realized that someone else was in the room, he turned away from his paper.

"Good morning."

"G-good morning…"

Finding a lack of food on the table, Sakuno was glad she could do something.

"U-ummm…would you like me to make eggs?"

She made little circles with her foot while having her hands clasped together. Her eyes were transfixed on the tile below.

Before she had spoken, twenty-eight year old Tezuka Kunimitsu was in the middle of turning a page. She became nervous when she didn't hear any rustling so she looked up. Sakuno found that his mouth was parted with a small look of surprise to accompany it.

"Ano...my mother had me take cooking lessons from the maids when I was younger. She said it may come to use one day." Sakuno explained, hoping he would return to his normal, expressionless self. Tezuka then closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses.

"That… would be nice."

She turned to her right and walked around the island and to the stove. Opening cupboards, she found a frying pan and decided to use that. The room was filled with unwanted silence.

"Ah…when do you leave for work?"

A sense of being watched washed over the woman.

"I should be leaving…shortly." Sakuno nodded and opened the nearest drawer to find something to mix the eggs with. She found place mats in them. Closing it, she opened another one and found knives. This continued until Tezuka interrupted.

"What are you looking for?"

She jumped and turned when she landed on her feet. "K-Kunimitsu, you startled me." He raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that." When he kept staring at her, Sakuno remembered to answer.

"Uhh…something to stir the eggs with." She blushed and looked over to the side. What would he think of her now? Bad enough she was stuttering in front of him…

Tezuka had been leaning against the island counter with his arms folded. His legs crossed at the knee and he wore black pants and a red dress shirt. He looked like a model from a magazine, not that she would ever tell him that.

He nodded and turned around to look through the island drawers. She found that even Tezuka had little patience. Suddenly he was jerking the drawers out and slamming them back in. Sakuno giggled when he ducked down and came back up with a wooden spoon in his hand along with a smug smirk in place.

"Found it." He said as he walked over to her.

"Thank you." Her fingers brushed his as she took the item from him. She turned her attention back to the oven. While stirring the eggs around, a splatter of oil splattered onto Tezuka's shirt. Sakuno let out a gasp.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry; I'll clean that off for you!"

Sakuno scurried around the kitchen looking for paper towels while Tezuka watched with keen interest. When she finally found a roll on a rack, she pulled a piece out and rushed over to where Tezuka stood with a hint of a small grin in place.

As Sakuno rubbed the spot, Tezuka finally decided to stop her. She looked up at him with a questioningly.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be wearing my jacket anyway." Sakuno looked down.

"I'm…sorry."

She felt his hand cup her cheek and pushing it upwards.

"Don't be."

Time passed as the two starred at each other.

Suddenly, the male leaned in towards her slowly, making her lean against the counter, beginnings of sweaty palms flat on it. He was really tall and she thought that she was going to be crushed as he towered over her.

Sakuno's eyes widened when he placed his hands on both her shoulders. With his lips inches away and heart beating fast and loud, Sakuno closed her eyes and snapped her head to the left. His lips kissed her cheek and she let out a silent sigh.

When she glanced back, Sakuno found that his eyes held confusion. She winced before turning her eyes straight ahead, away from him.

Although she was married to Tezuka, her heart didn't belong to him. She had already given it to a certain golden eyed boy…

She wrapped her arms loosely around herself.

"I'll be going now."

She didn't bother to look at him or say,

"Come back safely." The door shut and Sakuno knew that he had left.

Her knees felt weak and she sank down to the floor. Why did this have to happen to her?

Sakuno had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the phone ringing until the fourth ring. Looking around, she saw and heard it across the kitchen. Picking herself up, Sakuno walked over there to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this? Izumi?" A female voice came in through her ear.

"Tezkua Sakuno…may I ask who this is?"

"Oh! How are you dear?" The stern voice sudden changed into one full of energy and happiness.

"Very well, thank you." Before she could repeat her question, the woman answered.

"This is Yoshida Shizuka. I am Tezuka's mother."

"Oh!"

The two women chatted for a while until Mari told her the main reason for her call.

"I just wanted to let you know that my children and I well be flying in today in the late evening."

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter,

Enter Mizuki :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

**A/N: **A big thanks to my beta, Laura :) I've edited all the chapters up til now. Thanks

* * *

The first thought to cross Sakuno's mind was the beauty of the bowing woman who stood before her.

The older woman kept her thick brown hair in a high ponytail, allowing a clear view of her perfect face. She wore natural tones of make-up but her lipstick was a bold red. It still looked good, though. Her figure was one to envy, if Sakuno thought of such things, and the maid seemed to be the type of who would have wives smacking their significant other's head without knowing it.

"Please be easy on me, Tezuka-san."

Sakuno tensed slightly before nodding her head. She was told never to bow for servants, butlers, maids or any other type of household helpers.

"I would ask for the same, Fuji-san."

The two women smiled at each other. Sakuno then walked out of the kitchen to let the other start the day's work. The other maids would be coming tomorrow since their boss gave them two days off. As she searched for something to tie her hair with in the dress pockets, Sakuno's mind started drifting towards him again.

The phone call made to the office to inform him of the family's arrival was filled with awkward silences. First she talked, then he would reply. There would be a pause before both started to speak again. It was in their nature to let the other speak first but that led to more unwanted quiet.

_"…" She heard him sigh. "Would you like to come with me to pick them up?"_

_The way he sighed offended her noticeably since it seemed as though she was a burden on him. But she probably was one…_

_"Sakuno?"_

_"Oh…I would love to see Yoshida-san once again."_

_"Alright…I'll be home at one o'clock. We'll leave then…"_

_"Y-yes, until then, have a good day…"_

_"…Thank you."_

_She could hear the phone being placed into the cradle softly. She followed his action and when turned around to find Fuji Yumiko standing behind her._

There were two hours before he would come to pick her up. What could she do to keep herself busy for that time? As big as the house was, there wasn't much inside. She found it a bit odd since her home offered a variety of entertainment sources and the arcade was the major one. Her father built it for her cousins, who would visit occasionally and they loved it as did she.

"Tezuka-san, was someone here before me?"

Yumiko's melodious voice asked from behind. Sakuno frowned before turning to see what the woman meant. She found the maid standing in front of the stove and looking over her shoulder.

Oh right, the eggs. "Oh no, Fuji-san, it was me." Sakuno walked over towards the older woman, "I was making Tez-Kunimitsu breakfast. I apologize for not cleaning up."

Before she could touch the dirty appliance, Yumiko pulled it away, stating it was her job to clean and Sakuno shouldn't worry about it.

"A-alright then…" She had been expected to clean up after herself with the maids back home, who were quite the bossy women.

Sakuno faintly jumped when a loud thud was heard overhead. Brown eyes were lifted towards the skylight carved into the middle of the ceiling. She never noticed that there. A drop of water made the odd noise and soon, the time between the drops were shortened.

"Oh my, how unexpected," Yumiko's blue eyes were transfixed on the skylight as well. "I hope Tezuka-san remembered to take an umbrella."

"Don't worry, Fuji-san, Tezuka isn't someone who would be surprised by the weather."

Yumiko blinked and looked to her right across the surface of the island. Sakuno-boss referred to Kuni-boss as 'Tezuka'. Even though she wasn't married, Yumiko was sure those who were called each other by their given names. Kuni-boss did mention he hadn't seen his to-be wife in awhile but they were childhood friends. She was sure childhood friends called each other by their first names based on her past experience.

Sakuno-boss stared at the sky for a few more seconds before smiling and turning to her. The curved lips faded a bit after seeing her confused expression.

"Is something the matter?"

"No…nothing at all. Have you had a chance to look at the garden? Tezuka-san spent a lot of time working on it."

Yumiko walked around the island and towards the sliding door. She heard the light footsteps of the younger female behind her and grinned. Usually, those who visited didn't bother to visit the garden but then again…Kuni-boss didn't exactly show it off…

Thank goodness he hired her, Yumiko thought. The unappreciated plot of land would finally be able to see a new face. Maybe Sakuno-boss shared an interest in gardening as well…then both of them could work together!

The revelation excited the brunette since Kuni-boss never let anyone, besides her, into the backyard. It was as though the ground was sacred there and there were certain rules set up for visiting the backyard.

"Um, Fuji-san, isn't it raining outside? I'm sure our clothes will become drenched in less than five minutes."

Sure enough, the rain seemed to get louder and louder. When Yumiko looked back at her with a smile and closed eyelids, Sakuno was reminded of someone back in high school. But…who was it she was thinking about?

"Here we are."

After realizing she became lost in her thoughts, Sakuno shook her lightly shook her head and looked past the now open sliding door. The rain didn't reach them. As Yumiko stepped out and walked over to the right, the other was situated at the doorway, looking around the area.

"Tezuka-san loves this area. That was why this verandah was built. If another rainy day comes again, he can still visit the area without getting a cold."

Sakuno nodded at the statement, signaling her understanding. The garden was quite large and well kept. Flowers, trees and even a thin stream occupied the space. How much time was spent to create a work of art like this?

"I would offer a tour but the rain does make it difficult. Maybe another day…" Yumiko kept her cerulean eyes locked on the sky. She stood next to a large vase and two sets of shoes.

"A little rain doesn't bother me, Fuji-san. Is there an umbrella available?" An indistinctive sound was heard, which could have been classified as a chuckle, from the older woman and she reached inside the glass craft.

A black item was revealed and opened. Sakuno walked to the maid, who held out the umbrella to her and pushed a set of shoes towards her.

"You may use these, Tezuka-san."

Smiling her thanks, the brunette propped the umbrella over her shoulder and slipped on the shoes before venturing down three steps and into the manicured piece of land. When the walk to one end of terrace to the other passed ten minutes, Sakuno raised a brow in amazement. Her distance judging was completely off. A shrill noise was heard from inside and Yumiko instantly excused herself.

* * *

Paperwork should be prohibited, Tezuka thought. No, not the paperwork but the laziness of the other workers.

Why should the head of the company be forced to use wrist energy to fill out papers others should be doing? It wasn't his fault an employee decided to snub another during office hours. And to file away a compliant was the job of the _human relations _department of the company, _not_ his.

Before the man could reflect on the problem longer, a beeping noise disturbed his thoughts. With a hand rubbing his temple, Tezuka asked what it was the secretary needed.

"Oishi-san is here to see you."

"Let him in. He doesn't need to be approved, ever." As the sentence came to a close, the intimidating tone came into effect.

"Y-yes sir."

He sighed and disconnected. The door was pushed open and a tall figure came running to the desk.

"Tezuka! You shouldn't talk like that to others! They'll get the idea their boss is a monster."

Oishi stated and slammed his palms flat on the wooden item. Tezuka stared at the hands before looking up to his long-time friend with an elbow propped up.

_'Too late for that, Oishi.'_

Tezuka was sure everyone in the building considered him some type of monster. He didn't bother making an effort to make them think otherwise since the man didn't think it was important for others to see the deeper him. It would be too tiresome and useless.

"Do you have more paperwork to give me?"

Even if emotions were kept off of Tezuka's facial features, Oishi knew too well what the man was feeling at present. The annoyed tone used to talk to the secretary was also used on him but it was unintentional.

"No, but Tezuka-san created the policy so there's no avoiding it."

"…I know."

Oishi grinned and placed the cup of coffee that he had brought with him on the desk. Normally, Tezuka preferred tea over it but the past few weeks had been hectic. Another company pretty much materialized from thin air as competition and Tezuka was not a man who would be beaten to the ground.

"Oh! How was the wedding?"

Oishi was a little upset he couldn't take up the role of best man as requested. He needed to take care of everything in Oita while the main boss was away; it was the sad fate of being the trusted vice-president. Oishi chuckled as he noticed the dramatic thoughts running through his mind.

"It went…well."

The lack of words, enthusiasm, and an empty smile hinted something was not right. He waited for Tezuka to clarify what he meant but when nothing came, Oishi knew better than to ask. If the other didn't want to tell him, then he wouldn't probe the matter.

"Alright, make sure to go out for lunch. You've been stuck in here all day."

"Hn. And Oishi," The man paused and looked over his shoulder, "I need to go to the airport soon. I'll be back within three hours. Take care of things until then."

Tezuka's best friend of more than ten years grinned and nodded before exiting the office, closing the door on the way out. He sighed and silently thanked Oishi for the coffee. Dealing with his family required all of the patience attained from his tennis days.

* * *

"Are there many others besides you, Fuji-san?"

Sakuno asked as she closed the umbrella after giving it a good shake. For some reason, Tezuka and servants didn't seem to go together. It seemed to fit that extravagant tennis player much better…what was his name again?

"Yes but not too many. Tezuka-san likes driving and gardening so there isn't a driver or a gardener. There are three other maids but if they were around, you wouldn't know. Stealthy little mice they can be."

Sakuno grinned as Yumiko went on about the roles of the maids. She was quite the talkative woman and it seemed as though they would get along quite well. Even if Yumiko wasn't someone of high status or the like, she was an individual anyone could get along with if such things were set aside.

The telephone ringing disrupted her thoughts and Yumiko's words. The latter sighed in frustration before leaving to answer it. Sakuno assumed it did not usually ring as often as it had today.

After she slipped the shoes off and started to pass the kitchen, Yumiko stopped her and said Tezuka would be coming home within twenty minutes. Sakuno nodded, said her thanks and walked towards the bedroom to change.

At the same time she emerged from the room, the front door opened. She craned her neck to see who entered and frowned slightly when finding Tezuka. She was sure changing outfits didn't take more than twenty minutes.

"I'm home…"

He called out, exhaustion clear in his tone. Sakuno pressed herself against the door, trying to stay out of sight and waiting for someone to welcome him back. Their room was less than fifteen paces away from the stairs meaning he would spot her soon.

"Welcome home."

She said and placed her hands on the railing, after stepping away from the door. The manner used to address him was surprisingly balanced, hiding the building anxiety inside. Tezuka was still for a moment before looking up at her. He nodded, his way of saying thanks, before heading her direction.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

She mentally slapped herself for stammering. The man she was united with was someone she had known for thirteen years, not a stranger. He was someone who helped her in the past with problems she didn't dare to talk about with friends. If such a relation existed back, then why did she feel so timid?

Sakuno's breaths were shallow as his eyes locked onto hers as soon as he reached the top. Tezuka walked over towards her and hesitated before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You look nice."

"Thank you…"

She fought back a blush and succeeded, feeling proud of herself. But it was short lived. His stare was intense, as though looking for something. A stare she recognized he gave to tennis opponents back in middle and high school.

Sakuno looked down at her feet, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

"You're dry…does that mean you kept an umbrella?"

"Yes."

"Oh...when are we leaving?"

"I need to change. Then we'll go."

Yumiko, who walked in on the awkward conversation, edged away from the hallway. She hoped they didn't see her. Honestly, listening to their discussion wasn't something she was interested in. But her theory was slowly being proven.

She shook her head, kids these days. But that was why when Fuji mentioned a job as a maid at the Tezuka household, Yumiko jumped at the chance. The boys had always been good friends and she acquainted herself with Tezuka, dubbing him a man who lived a few years ahead of time.

But he was like another brother to her. If Yumiko's brothers were in trouble, she helped them and at the very moment, she sensed trouble. Tezuka needed light in his life and Yumiko wasn't about to let that shine die.

* * *

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Twirling your finger around the strand of hair. Stop it."

"It's a habit, live with it."

Before Yoshida Keiko could retort, an older Yoshida told them to stop. Even if Keiko was perfect in appearance, her attitude was not a topic to be bragged about. Snappy, spoiled, quick-tempered…those were just some faults but they showed up much more than her good side.

Hajime, a man with dark shoulder length hair, rolled his eyes. To spend two weeks with family was horrible. Usually he wouldn't mind but it was too much with Keiko talking non-stop about jewellery, clothes and some other things he'd rather not think about.

Where was Tezuka? He wanted to get away from both the Yoshida females. Brown eyes searched the area for a tall man with glasses.

"Oh, mother, did I tell you about Tanaka-san's new wife?"

It was the very first time Hajime did not want to listen to gossip, especially if it was coming from his sister dearest. It was also the first time he wanted his step-brother around. The two men didn't get along too well because of the different upbringing they had received as boys…

…And Fuji Yumiko seemed to like Tezuka more than Yoshida Hajime. Not that it had to do with the somewhat subtle rivalry.

"You didn't let a word loose."

Oh no."Mother, I'll go ahead to look for Te-Kunimitsu."

The woman simply waved her hand, not too bothered. Hajime sighed and grinned at the luck. Tezuka better have brought someone for the luggage because there was no way he was carrying them. His search was cut short when a man taller than most entered the airport with a shorter companion.

Because the Yoshida family travelled first-class, there weren't many people blocking the entrance. He rushed towards it, wanting to meet his new sister. Too many years passed since the last meeting.

"Tezuka." Hajime received a nod for a greeting from the man. He turned his attention to the other. "Little Sakuno, do you remember me?"

She bowed and brought a hand up to her cheek. "Well, even if I didn't, your habit gives you away, Hajime-kun." He blinked, not knowing when his finger became caged within dark locks and smiled at the friendly tone.

Before Tezuka could inquire about the trip and interfere with the staring session the two were having, a high-pitched female voice called out to him.

"Oh! Kuni-kun!"

Tezuka held back a frown at the woman's familiarity. It was obviously a farce displayed for Sakuno. Only his blood mother had the right to call him as such.

"It's been so long! Oh! And Sakuno! Such a dove you are…"

Mari grinned widely, revealing perfect teeth. The exaggerating tone used to talk scared Sakuno a bit. No one ever talked to her with so many exclamations. As the oldest Yoshida talked, the two males were discussing – or arguing if one listened closely – about the lack of servants to help with the suitcases.

The last sentence to come out of Mari's mouth was loud enough to attract unwanted attention and caused Sakuno to shake slightly. No one within the small gathering was observant enough to witness the newest member of the family taking a hold of Tezuka's jacket. Except for the one adult with grey eyes.

Keiko's lips curved into a smile. When in an unfamiliar situation, one must be cautious of others.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this series or any of its characters.

**A/N**: It's been awhile. This is one of the stories I don't want to take to many chapters to finish so hopefully it'll be done by mid year next year! As always, I'm open to constructive criticism!

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Sakuno liked her new residency when only she, her husband and maid were the only ones in it. Her in-laws were…a handful.

Sakuno used the excuse of grocery shopping many, many times in order to leave the house. Her mother-in-law, Shizuka, would question why the help couldn't go themselves and Sakuno had to remind them her husband had given them two weeks leave.

The house help were the lucky ones.

The amount of attention both Keiko and Shizuka needed was ridiculous. So far, Sakuno had been asked on multiple occasions to complete minor and major errands for them. Then they would want to her to sit with them as they gossiped about their friends and family.

Sakuno was guilty of being involved in such matters now and then but it was rather boring when not knowing the subjects being spoken about. And this was possibly the worst way to learn about her extended family members since nothing nice or complimentary came out of the mouths of the other two.

By the time the evening came to a close, she was exhausted. After completing her nightly rituals, she collapsed onto the bed and groaned.

"…What is plaguing your mind tonight, Sakuno?"

Sakuno startled and fell off the bed.

"…Are you alright?"

Tezuka's voice was filled with concern, and slight confusion, as he assisted her back to the bed. She was a little sore, and her ego was bruised, but that was it. How could she not have noticed her husband on the bed, attempting to sleep? It was embarrassing.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you."

He stared at her for a while before settling back into the bed and didn't ask any more questions. Sakuno turned on her side and silently sighed. She hadn't been getting proper sleep since it was awkward and uncomfortable to be sleeping on the same bed as her husband.

The first night marked their relationship negatively for obvious reasons. Ever since then, there wasn't a moment where she didn't feel the large burden of being a wife. She wasn't ready; especially not to a man she didn't love.

This time of the night was hers to drift away to a happier season, a time when she was with Ryoma. In these memories, she was able to fall asleep peacefully and prepare for yet another day.

* * *

"So then…we truly can't see each other anymore?"

It wasn't her usual style to speak softly, especially during rainy days – they were her favourite and she enjoyed them quite openly. Sitting in a café with a book or a good friend during a rainy was the best. But today was a dreadful day. It was a day to end everything although…

"We've spoke about this before, An."

The petite, blue eyed woman looked up towards the clouded sky. She watched the rain drops as they steadily fell faster.

"We could be friends again, Kunimitsu."

"That's all we should have been."

There was a sudden feeling of tightness in her chest. It hurt – his words hurt. People couldn't help who they fell for and in her case, she couldn't help falling deeply in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu. But she never spoke of her feelings nor did he his. The charade of being friends was kept for two years.

It was as though something terrible would've happened if they acknowledged their attraction to each other. They were there for the other during hard times and she was there for him when his father passed away. She was repaid by being told about the marriage contract between the Ryuzaki & Tezuka family. It was Tezuka senior's last wish to see his son, his heir, married to his best friend's daughter.

This was eight months ago and in Tachibana An's opinion, eight months was too short to be notified of marriage plans not involving her. But she was not going to accept defeat so easily because that was not in her nature.

She harboured no ill feelings towards his wife but if the rumours she heard were true, then Tezuka Sakuno had a long-time lover before this sudden marriage. And Tezuka was not in love with her – An knew he married Sakuno because of obligation as the eldest son of the Tezuka family.

Why should two people who did not love one another spend the rest of their lives together? An returned her gaze to Tezuka, who sat across from her in the coffee table and spoke what was on her mind.

"Kunimitsu, I love you. I have since the first time you spoke to me during the summer festival. This marriage is a sham and you know it. Why will you spend your life with a woman you do not know and care for? It's obvious - "

"Stop."

Her eyes widened. He had never used that forbidding tone on her before.

"Sakuno is my childhood friend and now my wife. I owe her a happy life for accepting my father's wish. We need to accept what's happened and move on with our lives. Seeing one another is not healthy and again, I am a married man now. My life belongs to my wife and her alone. I hope you understand."

And with that, he paid the bill and walked out of the café, leaving his former lover near tears.

Once he settled into his car, the thoughts and words he wanted to voice spun around and around in his head.

An was right. She always was. Her straightforward and stubborn nature is what attracted him to her in the first place. Then he learned more about her and thought he found another person he could consider close to him. He did not foresee the mutual attraction and the guilt he felt for doing what he did to her was unfathomable.

But these were thoughts he couldn't linger on. It was in the past. Now he had to move on with the decision he had made. Turning the key in the ignition, he turned away from the café's parking lot and drove home to his family and wife.

* * *

Sakuno tried her very best not to be impolite but these in-laws of hers were really pushing it.

Yoshida Shizuka and Keiko were almost the embodiment of every source of annoyance in the world. Sakuno had done nothing but be a maid to her new family for the last two weeks. There weren't any moments she had solely to herself in which she could have called her own mother or friends to complain about the two.

Keiko was very short-tempered and specific about everything. If something was not done right, she would throw a tantrum. What had made this somewhat endurable was that she was a highly educated woman and could hold an intelligent conversation if not in a bad mood.

If only there were some perks to Shizuka, Sakuno's mother-in-law. There wasn't. It's as if she was testing Sakuno at every moment and wanting her to snap. Based on how she spoke about others in a manner which indicated manipulation, Sakuno did not want to give her the gratification of losing her own temper.

"Sakuno, call Yuda and tell her to return my rings. I don't wish to speak to her after the disrespectful way she spoke to me."

The young woman placed the dirty cup Keiko had placed in her hands to put away, on the table and took a deep breath.

"Mother, to involve me in your conflicts with your friends is something I hope you will not continue to do. I have been asked to do nothing but constant chores for you and at the moment, I refuse to indulge you anymore. Please excuse me."

It was times like these that Sakuno wished her husband was here. The women tended to behave in front of him. Hajime, who was sitting in the corner, reading a book, looked up and smirked at her.

Sakuno turned and left the sitting room for her bedroom. It was late and she wanted to sleep early – she was beyond exhausted. What was said was _very_ rude and without a doubt, she would never hear the end of it. But presently, it did not matter.

Shizuka watched her leave with narrowed eyes. She turned to her children and to no surprise, Hajime left the women to make his silly moves on the maid, who constantly rejected him.

"How impudent of her to say such things, Keiko. Does she not realize where she is? This is my home and I will not be spoken to in such a manner. This is a sign, darling, that my daughter-in-law will be nothing short of a nuisance."

Keiko scoffed and finished painting her last toe nail before speaking.

"She's impolite and lazy. I told her to clean my jewellery and when I looked them over, there was some dirt on the inside on my bracelet. Do you think Kuni-kun will allow her to father's inheritance?"

"Darling, that land and that fortune belongs to all of the children of the Tezuka household, not a stranger. Kunimitsu will see the 'value' of this wife soon, if not in the next few days."

* * *

"_You'll find her asleep - how can see sleep after saying such unpleasant things? Especially after all I did to make her feel part of our family!"_

_Tezuka watched his step-mother carefully as she cried in the arms of his half-sister. Keiko did not exchange pleasantries when he arrived home but informed him of Sakuno's unacceptable behaviour. They reiterated what happened earlier in the afternoon when Shizuka asked for her to call a friend for a favour._

"_And do you know what she said? 'I'm not your servant!' She then stormed to the bedroom and stayed in there ever since. How can she stay at peace after saying such things to your sister and I?"_

_Shizuka continued to cry, coughing at odd times. _

"_Will you be doing anything about this, brother? Surely you will not allow such behaviour in this household?"_

_Tezuka did not say a word, simply entered his personal study to drop his briefcase before loosening his tie. _

"_This is how conflicts commence, brother. I truly hope that you do not pick the words of your wife, a woman you haven't spoken to in years prior to your marriage, over your flesh and blood."_

_Keiko called out as she consoled Shizuka. _

Tezuka had excused himself before Hajime had the chance to say his two cents. It had been a very long day and the last scenario he ever wanted to see was his step-mother crying over Sakuno's behaviour.

He opened the door to his bedroom and as Shizuka said, Sakuno was in a deep sleep. For some time, he stood in the doorway, watching her – the peaceful aura around her was something he did not recognize. She always seemed to be tense.

The odd behaviour after their marriage was attributed to a strange environment and entering the role of a wife to man she hadn't spoken to in many years. Surely she would adjust with time. It's been five months since their wedding day and Tezuka was beginning to think the arrangement was completely against her wish. And for the first time, he suddenly felt awkward near her.

Entering the bedroom, the man walked into their closet to pick a comfortable outfit and quickly changed. It was incredibly tempting to fall onto the bed next to her…

Then he remembered the hesitation he felt when he entered the room, as though he was intruding on a scene not meant for his eyes. For the past eight months, he thought she would have had some feelings for him otherwise why would she agree to the marriage?

"Ryoma…"

Sakuno rolled over and albeit it being small, she smiled.

Ryoma…?

Tezuka frowned then exited the room to continue his work in the study.

* * *

Sakuno startled.

Her breath and heartbeat stopped monetarily before relaxing. She woke from a nightmare but did not remember what it entailed. Turning over, she almost jumped when seeing Tezuka sleeping whilst facing her.

When did he come into the room? And how long was she asleep for?

Glancing at the electronic alarm next to Tezuka, she saw it was three in the morning. Goodness! Now her sleep cycle would be abnormal for the next few days.

She sighed and returned to her sleeping position in hopes of quickly falling asleep. After fifteen minutes, the realization came that it was impossible. She turned over yet again to look at her husband, Tezuka Kunimitsu's face.

As she studied his features – his long face, wavy brown hair, sharp chin – she noticed minor cuts in the process of healing and tiny bruises near the bottom of his right eye and cheek. Without meaning to, her fingers automatically grazed the injuries out of concern.

His eyes opened, shocking her and she would've almost fallen off the bed yet again had Tezuka not grabbed her wrist.

"That is a bad habit."

"T-thank you…"

Yet again, an awkward silence filled the air as the two tried to sleep but could not.

"Uh, erm, um, K-Kunimitsu…why do you have injuries on your face?"

She asked, genuinely concerned. There wasn't any reasonable reason why those marks were present and Sakuno hoped with all of her might that he wasn't involved in any dangerous matters.

"I do boxing after work every other day. My attention was not at its fullest and my opponent managed to connect a strike."

"O-oh…" Wait a minute, wasn't his passion in tennis? "Do you not play tennis anymore?"

From what Sakuno recalled, Tezuka was playing tennis on an international platform for the past five years. There were many moments which passed before Tezuka spoke.

"After the death of my father, I retired early from the game. His company was entrusted to me. Making toys for children was a passion of his and…I did not want to abandon his success. If I picked up a racquet again, my priorities may shift agin."

Sakuno wasn't sure what to say. His father passed away about a year ago, a month or so after Ryoma's father and cousin…they were involved in the same incident. She never approached Tezuka to give condolences and it was a constant topic of disagreement between herself and her father.

But…to hear Tezuka took such a large burden upon himself and that he acted in a responsible manner after such a tragedy surprised her and she felt a new respect for this man. Ryoma had fallen apart so much…but she shouldn't be comparing the two. It was unfair.

Guilt washed over her for so many reasons. The first that she compared her past lover to her husband and that she never bothered to speak to him when the crisis occurred. As a wife, she did not know what to do but as a childhood friend, she slipped her hand into his.

As much as he tried to hide his shock, Sakuno could feel his body slightly tense then she turned to lie on her back, hoping the flush in her cheeks was not visible.

"Eto..Kunimitsu, do you have any background on business?"

"…I have a diploma in Japanese history."

"…I thought so. Do you spend time in the study to catch up with work then? You never really were the business type."

Sakuno chuckled, thinking how out of place he must be at the office.

"Um, staying at home is not what I would thought it would be…would you mind, if it's not too much trouble, that is, um…would you mind if I came into the office with you?"

Nothing but silence ensued.

"T-that is, I have a major in communications with a minor in international business. I hope that I can be of some help…"

After consideration, Tezuka nodded his approval. "I wouldn't mind."

Sakuno, elated that she did not have to spend any more time than necessary with her in-laws and that she could put her degree to use, smiled genuinely for the first time in months. She sat up in bed,

"Please take care of me!"

Tezuka gazed at her then nodded. Content with the new challenges coming her way, she let her herself fall backwards and sighed.

"Good night, Kunimitsu."

"Good night, Sakuno."

He gently tightened his hand around hers before falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
